No Longer Alone
by KaosDemon
Summary: Naruto's tired of being beaten up all the time for no reason, why won't anyone accept him or be his friend? well his wish may come true when he meets a certain silver haired man.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- any character that you recognize I don't own.

No longer alone

Chapter 1

A small blonde boy sat shivering and bloody underneath a cardboard box, rain pelting onto his flimsy makeshift shelter. His previously orange jumpsuit was now a light brown and shredded, He was so cold, he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around himself, trying desperately to get some warmth into his body. The rain was pounding so loud on the roof that he didn't hear footsteps approaching him until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He weakly turned his head towards the entrance to his box shelter and saw a man crouched down in front of it. The man was wearing a large hat to block the rain, he could only make out that the man had silver hair and he thought he saw a flash of pink?

"Hey Fucking brat, there a reason that your shit whole box is blocking the alley?" the man asked angrily.

Naruto looked at the man, with his dead blue eyes and quietly complied. He was used to this kind of treatment so he slowly, shivering slightly, got out of the box, threw it in a dumpster and shakily headed out of the alleyway.

The man slowly rose and looked after the boy, "what the fuck's wrong with that kid?" he said to himself and started following him, until he had ended up on top of the hokage monument. The kid was sitting shakily on the fourth's head with while the man looked on from the trees.

The man scoffed at the shivering kid and turned to leave, until he heard the kid start to say something.

"W-why do they always m-make fun of me" the boy said quietly shivering, "i-ive never done a-anything to them."

The man stopped and crept closer to the kid, now intrigued.

"i-I thought that once I'd entered the shinobi academy and proved to them that I was strong that they would stop," the boy sniffled a little, "I wish I'd known my parents, I bet that they wouldn't…..have…called…me…a….demon" The boy whimpered and then yawned and closed his eyes until he was snoring slightly and shuddering in the rain.

The man sighed and slowly approached the kid, his trip to Konoha had been thoroughly boring until now, he had only taken the trip in the hopes of converting a few people or if not then killing a few but so far no one would get anywhere near him, they all saw his scythe and stayed FAR away. The boy was the first one to look at him without fear in a long time so he had found him intriguing.

Hidan now looked down at the fair haired boy, with whisker like scars on his cheeks. He sighed, "I know that this is going to be one fucking big mistake but what the hell, I've got nothing better to do," so he scooped the boy up and headed down from the hokage monument and back towards the town.

_~flashback~_

_Naruto dashed down the streets looking behind him every now and then, 'good' he thought, 'I lost them'. But when he looked back in front of him he saw a horde of both civilians and shinobi blocking his path and he skidded to a stop._

"_You have no right to be a ninja, demon!" one of the civilians yelled._

"_your only trying to corrupt the future of our village!" a shinobi yelled waving a short sword in front of him, with all of the mob cheering in agreement._

_Naruto sighed as they charged, just another day in his life. Even though he wouldn't say it out loud he actually craved acceptance from these people and to have someone to say nice things about him or to have a friend that he could share his thoughts with and have fun. He used to play with an older black haired boy with an anbu mask on, but one day the boy up and disappeared and Naruto hadn't seen him since._

_He closed his eyes as he felt the first blow hit him in the face, but soon he felt nothing as the sudden rush of blows and slashes dulled into one pain and he blocked it out. Soon though the mob grew bored with his compliance and left yelling at him not to return to the academy tomorrow or he'd regret it._

_Naruto had returned slowly on that cloudy night to the orphanage that he'd lived at all of his life but once he entered the headmistresses told him that if he didn't quit the academy he would be welcomed at the orphanage no longer. _

'_why doesn't anyone understand?' Naruto thought in his box shelter that he had scrambled to find when it started raining, knowing that he wouldn't last long in the cold. 'the only way that people will respect me is if I am a ninja' he shuddered and rolled onto his side._

_~Flashback~_

Naruto bolted awake and felt unexpected softness underneath him, he was on a bed, a real bed! He glanced around not knowing where he was, it didn't look like the orphanage and from what he could surmise from the window he was on the second floor of someplace in the village.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard something grunt next to him. Cautiously, he looked towards his side to see that a man was asleep next to him, and Naruto suddenly sucked in a harsh breath.

'this is the man from before!' he thought, and the sight of the hat and the cloak in a heap on the floor proved that. Slowly Naruto crept out of the bed and headed warily towards the door. Almost there Naruto sped up a little but didn't notice the triple bladed scythe on the floor and tripped on it, not falling on the floor but successfully stopping himself from falling by pushing against a wall.

Naruto sighed in relief, but heard a creak behind him right as he did that. Hesitantly he turned around to face the bed where sleepy looking pink eyes were being trained on him.

"Where the fuck do you think you were going?" the sleepy eyed man asked.

Naruto's heartbeat skyrocketed, 'is this man a kidnapper? He's trying to keep me from leaving! What if he's a slave trader!' Naruto attempted to slow down his heart before he replied.

"I just thought that it was a mistake that you brought me to your room and that I ought to leave before I impose on you anymore," Naruto made up hastily.

The man quirked an eyebrow, "well that's a load of horse shit."

Naruto gulped before replying, "if you're a kidnapper then you're wasting your time, nobody cares about me, I'm just your everyday orphan."

The man smiled menacingly at Naruto, "so then, who would care if I killed you here and now?"

Naruto staggered backwards and hit the door but then he solemnly lowered his head, "no one."

The man sighed and sat up, walking towards Naruto. When he got close Naruto stiffened thinking that he was going to get attacked but was surprised that the man ruffled his hair.

"so not one of these fucking assholes would care if you just up and disappeared one day?" the man said with a glint in his eye. Naruto looked up at him and was about to shake his head in agreement when he stopped.

"The old man might not care, but he would notice." He replied.

The man frowned, "old man?"

"yeah he's this old guy who used to visit me in the orphanage but I haven't seen him for awhile so he might have died but I'm not sure." Naruto replied but then looked up at the man, "why are you asking me so many questions and not killing me?"

The man smirked and knelt down he then proceeded to poke Naruto in the stomach, "because, you fucking brat, I see a shit tone of potential in someone who can survive a beating like you did last night."

Nruto was shocked, "h-how did you know about that?" he asked wearily.

"you talk in your sleep kid, and you were pretty much screaming and yelling the entire night that I surmised what happened and I'm pretty amazed that you're still alive.

Naruto brightened at that and smiled hesitantly, but the man frowned, "now don't get all fucking high and mighty on me. Your still a snot nosed brat who can't even defend himself so don't think I'm giving you any more compliments!"

Naruto nodded and returned his face back to its emotionless state and he looked up at the man who had stood back up by then, "so now what?"

The man stood up taller and looked at Naruto calculatingly, "well first off you are way too fucking noticeable we're going to have to make a shit ton of changes to pretty much everything." Naruto looked down at himself but then looked back up at the man,

"what's wrong with the way I look? And why are you going to change it?"

The man scoffed, "how many blue eyed, blonde haired, tattered clothed kids 'you seen around lately?" Naruto opened his mouth to respond but then closed it. "we need to get out of this crap village and the only way to do that is if the front guards can't recognize you since you stand out like a sore thumb I bet everyone knows you."

"not in a good way" Naruto mumbled but the man kept on talking not really showing any hint that he had heard Naruto.

"I might be able to pull you off as my little brother if I can change your hair, eyes and clothes"

Naruto looked at the man in awe, "why would you be willing to do all of this for me?" he asked.

The man looked away, "I already said that you had potential… and it gets pretty fucking lonely traveling from town to town alone all the time. And anyways! I could train you in the ways of my lord and get you to help me spread the word of his almighty power!"

Naruto looked a bit confused at that but shrugged it off. The man went over to where his cloak and scythe were lying on the floor and threw the cloak on and attached his scythe to a strap on his back. "Ok brat I'm gonna go out and get hair dye and clothes for you, you're in the ninja academy right brat?" Naruto nodded his head and the man continued, "so you know what chakra and jutsu's are right?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly, "kind of but only what I've heard the teachers tell the other kids."

The man shrugged, "good enough. Anyways I need you to make a henge on your eyes."

Naruto looked shocked, "y-you want me to perform a jutsu? But I only started at the academy yesterday! I can't do that!"

The man growled and grabbed the front of Naruto's tattered jacket, "listen to me you fucking brat you CAN fucking perform one of the simplest jutsu's there is, unless you would rather stew in this hell hole the rest of your life?"

Naruto quickly shook his head and the man smiled, "good, just watch me do it once and then I'll explain it to you". The man knelt down next to Naruto and stared him directly in the eyes, Naruto watched in awe as the man's eyes slowly changed from pink to a deep brown then back again.

"woah!" Naruto said in awe, "how'd you do that?"

The man smirked, "in everyone's body there is a constant flow of chakra, to do the henge you just need to harness that chakra and focus it into the part of your body that you want to change, in this case your eyes. Focus your chakra into your eyes and mold it into a thin layer to cover your eyes' actual appearance. But be wary, henge shouldn't be used in battle since most ninja can see through it but luckily in our case the gate guards are lazy and shouldn't notice the henge unless they look at your eyes for awhile."

Naruto nodded again at the little explanation, "why aren't we just using a henge to disguise all of me?" he asked and the man sighed.

"I'm pretty sure most mid to high level ninja would notice if someone was walking around in a pretty much full on chakra suit." Naruto nodded and the man sighed, "practice the henge in the bathroom until I get back," he turned to leave but stopped as he heard Naruto mumble, "speak up brat!"

"I er never got your name…" naruto said a little awkwardly.

The man opened the door and looked back at Naruto, "it's Hidan and don't you dare fucking forget it." And he closed the door leaving Naruto alone in the hotel room.

Naruto looked at the door where Hidan had left for awhile before he raced to the bathroom to start practicing the henge.

X-X-X

Hidan grimaced as he carried three bags full of stuff back to the hotel room, slowly he made his way up the stairs to his room. Hands being full he used his head to knock on the door, "Hey fucktard! Open up the fucking door!"

He heard a crash and a grunt from inside and slow thuds leading to the door, slowly it opened revealing a now red slit eyed Naruto with a thick line of dark red almost black going around his eye and ending at a point of sorts. Also Hidan noticed that the kid's whisker looking marks on his cheeks were gone and he frowned slightly.

Hidan whistled, "Boy, you did a wicked job there but it might cause us too much unwanted attention, think you could tone it down a bit?"

Naruto frowned and sat on the bed, he then closed his now red eyes and focused all his chakra on his eyes, he was soon tired from the strain and looked at Hidan who had entered into the room and threw the bags onto the floor, "did it work?," Naruto asked.

Hidan frowned, "not a fucking bit, here let me put a henge on them myself". Hidan put the bags he was carrying down on the floor and crouched down in front of Naruto, who was on the bed. He then put both of his hands at Naruto's temple's, closed his eyes, and focused his chakra through his hands and onto Naruto's eyes but he felt a block. Hidan then opened his eyes and looked at Naruto who's eyes hadn't changed, "Damn, what the fuck did you do brat?"

Naruto looked up at Hidan, "well I started focusing my chakra on my eyes like you told me to do, but no matter what I did I couldn't make any change at all! I was practicing there for a long time, but then I felt all woozy like I was going to pass out. But I kept trying to practice through it all and then it felt like something inside me snapped and all of a sudden I felt a rush of power and when I tried focusing my chakra on my eyes again they looked like this and when I tried again I couldn't change them from this. Oh and then you came back after that."

Hidan sighed and flopped down on the bed, "we'll have to think of something to cover your eyes now instead, people will start asking questions about what kekkei genkai or whatnot caused your eyes to look like that. Fuck! Stupid brat just making everything ten times more fucking annoying!" Hidan sighed again and sat up, fixing his hair.

He glanced at Naruto then stood up and grabbed one of the bags off the floor and dragged Naruto off to the bathroom. "ok brat if we wanna pull off this us being related thing we at least have to somewhat look alike. So I got you some bleach and silver hair dye."

Naruto looked wearily at the two bottles now in Hidan's hands, "will it hurt?" he asked kind of worried.

Hidan waved it off, "Nah Nah, only if you leave the bleach in too long, but you're already blonde so we won't have to use that much of it."

Naruto sighed in relief and Hidan grabbed him and sat him on the sink, "Take your jacket and shirt off brat, then put that towel next to you on your shoulders."

Naruto did as he was told and in about an hour a boy with light silvery white hair and red eyes walked out of the bathroom, completely unrecognizable as the demon boy he was once hated as. Instead of his hair being unrulingly spiky in all directions the dye had damaged his hair so that it was pretty much slicked back on the top and then spiky in the back.

Hidan came out of the bathroom grabbed the other bag and headed back into the bathroom, "I need to change my outfit so that the guards at the front gate will have a harder time remembering who I am thus not be able to correctly remember if I had been traveling alone." He then threw the other bag out of the bathroom door and it landed at Naruto's feet, "put those on, we leave town in an hour and the hotel in twenty minutes so move your ass!".

X-X-X

Kakashi Hatake looked up at the sky and sighed, the sun's always way too bright in the morning. He solemnly trudged down the main road through Konoha, heading towards the hokages tower. Kakashi's days as an anbu were numbered so the third hokage had decided that during kakashi's last couple years he would overload him and his anbu team with near impossible missions, for anyone that isn't anbu that is.

Kakashi hadn't actually been able to see Konoha in weeks so he had decided to walk to the hokage tower the normal way instead of hopping roofs into the hokage's top window like he normally did.

He walked through Konoha leasurely looking around at the sights and people as he did so, he didn't even notice the boy in front of him until they were both on the ground. Kakashi slowly leaned up on his arms and looked at the boy sprawled on his chest.

The boy groaned and got up off of him, kakashi looked up at the boy as he stood up and was shocked, the boy had red slitted eyes! What could cause that? The boy put a hand to his face and then looked around the ground nervously but then stopped, kneeled down and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of the floor and plopped them on his face.

Kakashi frowned at the kid, the boy had light silver hair that was slicked and spiked in the back, he wore a black coat that reached to his knees and a mesh shirt underneath, he also had on black ninja pants and average black ninja sandals, the boy looked about eight and appeared to be alone. Kakashi had never seen this boy in the village before and, being an anbu, he was required to know every single inhabitant of Konoha.

"you ok kid?" he asked. The boy nodded and Kakashi continued, "I've never seen you in this village before, are you and your parents visiting?" The boy was about to open his mouth when he was pulled into the air by the scruff of his jacket by a man.

"What the fuck brat! Why are you so fucking slow? I finally reach the fucking gate of this shit hole town and I turn around to remark to you some of my vast knowledge and you're nowhere to be fucking seen!" The man yelled in the boys face and the boy covered his face with his hands as if expecting to be hit, that calmed the man down a bit and he frowned and placed the boy back on the ground.

The boy looked up and saw that he wasn't going to get hit so he started talking, "I'm sorry Hidan, I was right behind you but I accidentally ran into this guy and it took me awhile to find my glasses and I couldn't see you around me."

The man, now Hidan, narrowed his eyes as if finally noticing Kakashi for the first time. Kakashi looked at the man, he had slicked back silver hair and pink eyes, he was wearing a black jacket with a silver fluffy collar, a black long sleeved shirt, with a mesh shirt under it that had a necklace tucked under it, he had standard black shinobi pants with a weapon pouch on his thigh and standard black shinobi shoes, and unusually he had a village of hot water headband tied onto his head.

Kakashi smiled at Hidan and the boy, "I haven't seen you two around here before, did you just arrive?"

"actually we were just leaving," Hidan growled.

Kakashi frowned, "those are some interesting eyes your um…"

"brother" Hidan filled in angrily.

"….brother has there," Kakashi finished with.

"Na-Niro, inherited those eyes from our mother, it was the effect of a kekkei genkai, but unfortunately my brother only got the looks not the kekkei genkai itself," Hidan glared at Kakashi who just nodded in acceptance, "Now we really must be on our way," he growled at Kakashi and dragged Niro away.

Kakashi frowned, he would have to ask the hokage about a kekkei genkai that gave the user red slitted eyes. He whistled and continued on his path for the hokage tower.

X-X-X

Hidan and Naruto approached the gate of Konoha with no other trouble, the guards at the gate stopped them though.

"Names and reason of departure" one stated.

"Hidan and…Niro, leaving because our tourist visit of Konoha has come to a close." Hidan replied hesitantly.

The guard nodded his head and the other one said, "I hope you enjoyed your stay at the village hidden in the leaves."

Naruto was about to retort nastily but Hidan dragged him away before he could say anything, "oh yes we did!" he called back over his shoulder to the guards. He and Naruto walked casually along the road until they were out of sight of the guards and Hidan grabbed Naruto and jumped into the woods.

"what the fuck was that back there Naruto?"he growled in Naruto's face.

"back where?" Naruto questioned and Hidan growled.

"at the guard station idiot! You could have said something that would have made them suspicious! And what about with that guy on the street! He was asking questions!"

Naruto looked solemnly at the ground, "sorry"

Hidan sighed, "fine, whatever, just make sure that you don't slip up again!"

Naruto nodded and Hidan rummaged through his bag and pulled out a book. "Ok brat I want you to read this book on our way to the next village, we're going to have to be doing some bounty hunting to raise money, so while I'm out doing that I want you to study and train to get better so one day you can help me.

Naruto nodded and took the book but then frowned when he looked at it, "basic jutsus?" he asked, "at the academy they only touched on chakra basics and pretty much only talked about history the entire time."

Hidan got aggravated at that, "well the academy can go fuck itself, history doesn't help for anything in a real battle, except maybe battle strategies but that's it! In the academy of Hidan we go straight to the action!" Hidan stood up and motioned Naruto to follow him.

The two headed through the forest with Hidan leading the way and Naruto attempting to keep up pace with Hidan, avoid tree stumps, and read at the same time. Which unknowingly to Naruto was the start of his training to be a powerful ninja.

X-X-X

**AN-** so I started this story on a whim and basically have no ideas for it except that Naruto will probably go back to Konoha eventually and be wicked awesome and Jashinist. So if anybody has any ideas just put it in a review and I will consider it and possibly use it. This story will probably have no official update time since i'll write it whenever I feel in the mood to. But review's definitely help!

Thanks for reading!

-KaosDemon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Kisame would not have died, especially in such a lame way.

Chapter 2

Naruto had been walking with Hidan for a few days and had read through the few books that Hidan had brought with him, leaving them to trudge through the woods in silence. Naruto glanced at the trees in the forest and noticed that they were thinning out a bit and he could smell salt.

"Are we near an ocean?" He questioned.

"yes" Hidan replied simply and continued walking forward in front of Naruto, not even turning around.

Naruto's mouth quirked downward, he'd never seen the ocean before, he'd actually never been out of Konoha before. He took in the wildlife and geography surrounding him eagerly, trying to recognize and remember every new thing. He was so out of it that he only stopped just before he ran into Hidan who had abruptly halted in front of him.

"we're here." He said.

Naruto looked around in confusion, "where exactly is here?" All that he could see was what looked like a dropoff directly into the ocean.

"The village of saltwater. They're a fucking puny village that is almost as well hidden as the waterfall village, their mainly used for easy transportation in secret to far away destinations. We're here to get a boat to the village hidden in the mist." Hidan spoke as he walked over to the edge of the cliff, knelt down, and put his hand on the cliff face.

Naruto looked on in confusion until a deep rumbling started and a passageway into the earth opened from where there had just previously been a patch of grass. Hidan started heading down the passage but then stopped and called up to Naruto who was still standing there dumbstruck, "Are you gonna fucking stand there all day?"

Naruto quickly ran over to where Hidan was in the passage and as soon as he was inside, the passage door slid shut. The two walked in pitch black silently until Hidan spoke quietly to Naruto,

"It would be in your best interest if you would stick fucking close to me like shit on a shoe, this place attracts a crowd of all kinds and who knows, there are a lot of people out there who would be happy to have a little boy."

That freaked Naruto out considerably and he sped up so that he could walk closer to Hidan. Suddenly the path did a sharp turn and soon both Hidan and Naruto were standing in the light and in front of them was a huge cavern, open to the ocean on one side, filled with buildings that had paper lanterns strung from them and people mingling to and fro.

Naruto's jaw dropped, the town was beautiful and had a casual air to it. Hidan looked down at Naruto and smirked,

"Thought you would like it, brat. Pretty different from Konoha, Eh?"

Naruto just numbly nodded his head and started to walk towards it when Hidan grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his place.

"Not so fast, we have to get a few things straight first." Naruto looked up at Hidan waiting eagerly for him to continue so they could go explore the town. Hidan sighed but kept going, "First off only respond to the name Niro, Naruto is dead. Naruto died in Konoha and Niro was born. Second, stay close to me at all times, and don't wander off or who knows what kind of things could happen. Third, if needs come to be and you get separated, either run for dear life and try to find me or call out my name, I should be able to hear you. Lastly, " Hidan shuffled around and finally pulled something out of his jacket, "I found these goggles a little while back that you can wear to hide your eyes for the time being, but don't fuck 'em up I spent a week washing those!"

Naruto's head was spinning from all of the rules but he nodded enthusiastically anyways and took the goggles and placed them tenderly over his eyes. Hidan smirked, "ok brat, where should we head first?"

X-X-X

Kakashi whistled as he entered the Hokage's office, and shut the door behind him. Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up from his massive amount of paperwork and nodded at Kakashi to give his report on the mission.

"The mission in Suna was a success, the assassin was harder to take down than expected but some of the Suna nin helped us out and they were very thankful for our part in stopping the assassination of one of their most respected clan heads. I believe that this mission will be the start of a steady relationship between Konoha and Suna." Kakashi bowed at the end of his report.

Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and started smoking it, he then stopped and smiled, "Another job well done Hatake san, I am sure that this mission is the start of peace between us and Suna." Kakashi smirked under his mask in response, causing his eye to quirk a little. The hokage chuckled at that, "hmm what took you so long to get here Kakashi? Your teammates checked in your mission's success at the front desk hours ago."

Kakashi kind of shifted nervously and put a hand behind his head, "I hadn't been in the village for more than a few minutes in a while so I decided to take the scenic route to get here."

"I hope your walk was pleasant."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, the village is doing well, the people seem happy. But I did notice something odd on the way here." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow and Kakashi continued, " I literally ran into a boy today who had red slitted eyes lined with dark red, I was just wondering if there is a known kekkai genkei that is known to do that, his brother seemed to insist that that's what it was."

The hokage's eyebrows raised up to his hairline, "Slitted red eyes you said?"

Kakashi frowned under his mask, "Yes sir, they looked kind of menacing on the kid, made him look dangerous. So do you know what the cause of it is?"

The Hokage coughed into his hand and straightened himself in his desk, "I believe that a few things may be the cause of it but to be sure I would have to see the eyes myself. Kakashi, from now until an undetermined time, I am giving you the mission that when you can look for this boy and either bring him to me or bring me a picture of his eyes."

Kakashi frowned again, "isn't that a little drastic just to satisfy ones curiosity?"

Sarutobi looked at Kakshi dead serious in the eye, "we've never heard, EVER, of someone having eyes like your describing. It could have been caused by a number of things such as a new branch of a sharingan in another country or even this boy could be one of Orochimaru's experiment's out for a test run. We must find out what this boy's eyes are before it's too late."

Kakashi bowed and hastily left the Hokage's office.

As soon as the door shut Sarutobi sighed and stood up. Slowly he walked towards his office window and peered solemnly at the faces carved into the Hokage monument. He looked at one young face in particular at the end of the monument, "Please let my grudge be wrong."

X-X-X

Narut- no Niro, looked up at all of the buildings as he and Hidan walked past them. They were heading to the water so that they could buy a ticket for the next boat heading to the Village hidden in the mist. Hidan bumbed Niro on the head with his knuckles, "We're here."

Niro glared at Hidan before looking at the small rundown shack in front of him. He frowned and looked at Hidan questioningly. Hidan smirked, "I'll go take care of business in here, why don't you go check out the water since you were so fucking exstatic about it before."

Niro's eyes glimmered up at Hidan, "Really?"

He huffed and looked away in response, "Yeah yeah, just don't drown or I'll have to carry around your fucking waterlogged body forever."

Niro smiled widely at Hidan and ran off towards the coast. Hidan smirked and walked into the rundown shack.

X-X-X

Niro jumped down off of the ledge of a dock and onto a rocky beach so he could get closer to the water. As soon as he got close, he kneeled down in front of it but a wave came and splashed him in the face and he scurried back. He suddenly heard laughing and turned around quickly to see a boy who looked to be a little older than him standing on the ledge. The boy had medium length brown hair wearing a short red jacket, no shirt, tan shorts, and no shoes.

Niro frowned at the boy who had finally quelled his laughter, "You look like you've never seen the ocean before".

Niro's frown deepened, "I haven't." He said simply and the boys smile dropped.

"Oh," he said and he jumped off the ledge and walked over to where Niro was standing but Niro tensed up and put his fists up.

The boy took a step back and put his hands up in surrender, "easy, I'm not gonna hurt you or nothing."

Niro lowered his fists and frowned, "than what do you want?"

The boy looked caught of guard and fidgeted around, "I er jus' wanted to maybe talk to you? Or play in the water with you. You seem like a fun guy but maybe I was wrong." The boy smirked and started to turn away but Niro stopped him.

"Wait!," the boy turned back around and Niro suddenly got nervous, "er you can stay if you want."

The boy smirked and ran over to where Niro was and wrapped his arm around Niro's shoulder, "you're alright kid. The name's Saki, what's yours?"

Niro looked at the boy, Saki in confusion, "you're named after a drink?"

Saki huffed, "I dunno, I would assume that my dad was drunk when he named me, Stupid bastard."

"err sorry, I'm Niro. So what do you want to do?"

Saki smirked and grabbed Niro and dragged him into the water and the two played in there all day. Saki suddenly looked at the sky that was visible from the cave and swore,

"dammit, I've got to go Niro, hopefully I'll see you around!" And Saki suddenly ran off. Niro frowned and looked at where Saki had run off and noticed that Saki had left his jacket sitting on one of the larger rocks.

He walked up and picked the jacket up, _'he didn't have really anything else on, so this jacket must be one of his only clothes. That makes it valuable to Saki so I should return it to him!'_ Niro smiled at his reasoning and headed off in the direction that he had seen Saki run off in.

Niro frowned as he walked by another empty building he finally came across an inhabited one and asked the residents if they had seen a shirtless brown haired boy and they said that he lived across the street. Niro thanked them and made off to what looked to be a shabby one room house.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard voices inside, not wanting to interrupt he listened hoping the voices would stop so he could give Saki back his jacket but they only increased in volume. Soon there was a crash and screaming and yelling in a voice that sounded like Saki's.

Niro not wanting his new friend to be harmed busted down the door and burst into the room only two see two masked ninja, one holding tightly onto Saki's arms and the other holding a small bag out to a midsized bald man.Once they saw Niro, the one with the bag quickly threw it at the bald man and then quickly chucked two shuriken at Niro.

Using his instinct he quickly jumped to the side and dropped on the ground to avoid the shuriken that the ninja threw. The ninja then lunged at him and attempted to kick him in the side of the head but Nior, finally utilizing his basic ninjutsu training, used a shunshin and appeared above the ninja and kicked downward onto his head, piledriving the ninja into the ground.

Shakily the ninja stood up and used a jutsu that Niro didn't recognize causing his fists to have an electric charge lightly coursing through and around them. The ninja charged at him but he used a simple Kawarimi and exchanged himself with the other ninja who had been holding Saki and the two knocked each other out, the attacking one by running out of chakra and the other one by getting electrocuted.

Niro sighed and started to walk over to where Saki was coughing on the ground after the ninja had dropped him, but was halted in his progress as a very large man Shushin'd right next to Saki.

Niro looked at the man in awe but the man wasn't looking at him but at the bald man who had been sneaking out the back door with the bag the ninja's had given him. The man's eyes glared daggers into the back of the bald man's head, "Kento," he boomed, "You broke our deal, two of my best men were defeated by your ninja. The trade is off."

The man then , before Niro could even, move savagely stomped his foot onto Saki's neck, Niro heard a crack and then Saki didn't move anymore.

Niro looked at Saki in complete shock, his first friend he'd ever made was lying on the floor dead because of him. This man had killed Saki because he himself had gotten involved in other people's affairs, Niro sunk to the floor still in shock, his hands planted on the floor holding him up in a kneeling position.

The large man, not paying any attention to Niro walked over to the bald man and took the bag from him, spilling its gold contents all over the floor. The large man sneered, "maybe next time you should value your son's life as much as you value your own." He then grabbed the gold off of the floor and snapped his fingers, Instantly 10 ninja's were surrounding the man on their knees.

"Two of you, take this man to the dungeons where he will rot for the rest of his life, the rest of you subdue the kid behind me and take him to the barracks." The man then, unusually, felt a chill go up his spine, confused he turned around to find that the young ninja was standing and surrounded with a harsh looking red chakra, and he was also staring straight at him. The goggles that the boy was wearing were shattered on the floor and soul piercing red eyes of a demon now bore onto him.

Niro shuddered with rage, Saki had been killed right in front of him and he's just stood there! What kind of friend was he? Filled with loathing for the man in front of him, Niro charged with his now clawed hands forward.

The man was shocked and quickly sent his ninja to intercept the boy and battle him head on while he dealt damage from behind. Smirking at his plan the man took out a chain whip and started slashing at Niro while his ninja's barraged Niro with punches and kicks from all directions.

Niro growled in rage and swiped his hand at the nearest ninja, instantly causing the ninja's arm to fall onto the floor with a thump. The ninja was sent back reeling, and soon Niro obliterated the rest of the ninja easily but not before he had been dealt some serious damage from the large man's chain whip.

Panting, Niro coughed, he was almost out of energy, and he collapsed onto his knees, no longer able to stand. Quickly he felt the chain whip wrap around him and he knew it was the end. Coughing out some of his blood, Niro desperately cried out, "HIDAN!", Before fully collapsing on the ground barely staying awake and causing the barbs in the whip to dig into his chest.

Panting Niro looked up and Hidan was standing above him, he smiled slightly and watched Hidan charge at the man with his scythe but only get a nick on the man's cheek before hastily retreating. The man took this opportunity to run at Hidan and stab him through the stomach with a katana. The man smirked triumphantly but then his face fell as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down to see a wet spot leaking through the front of his stomach.

Hidan started laughing and pulled the katana out of his stomach, his skin had turned black, there was a smudge of blood on his lips, and underneath him, he was standing in a circle with a triangle in it drawn with the blood of the ninja Niro had decapitated and killed.

Starting into full blown maniacal laughter Hidan took the Katana and stabbed himself in the chest where his heart was. Suddenly the large man, eyes wide, keeled over and fell onto the ground with a large puddle of blood forming around him.

Hidan took the scythe calmly out of his chest and knelt down in the circle to pray to Jashin, in a few minutes he was done and he smudged the symbol on the ground with his foot, and his skin returned to normal. Yawning, he walked over to where Niro was tied up in the Chain whip and undid him, expecting him to need help Hidan leaned down to grab the kid but Niro was already on his feet. Amazed Hidan's eyes widened and he noticed that the marks from the chain whip on his hands that he had gotten seconds ago from Hidan removing the whip were already gone.

Hidan shook his head and looked at Niro to find his eyes boring into his.

"How did you do that? You have to teach me." Niro said completely serious with no emotion in his voice at all except awe.

Hidan smirked and started leading Niro away, "I'll tell you all about it on the boat, now get your ass moving it's going to leave soon."

Niro was about to leave when he suddenly turned around, ran towards the far side of the room, and started messing with something that Hidan couldn't see from his point of view. When Niro came back he was wearing a tattered red cloth tied around his neck like a scarf. Hidan frowned and looked over Niro's shoulder and saw that on one of the bodies a torn red jacket was draped over the face.

Hidan gave Niro a strange look and then led him towards the dock.

X-X-X

**AN:** Well there, I finally got another chapter out of this story. Story it took so long, I just needed to figure out where I am gonna go with this but no worries I have an idea of where I need to be at a certain point so that's a start. This will probably be updated again in three weeks since I'm gonna try out an update one story every week in a rotation thing, hopefully I'll stick to it.

Anyways in this chapter Hidan's more menorish/ friendly, probably because he wasn't really in this chapter enough to get swears out. Hidan is a super hypocrite in this chapter, he totally breaks most of the rules he makes and disregards some completely, that's what champs do. I'm kind of sad about my first OC dying but it had to be done, Niro had to feel death in order to really get into the killing people/ helping Hidan game. Also many of you were confused about what I said in the author note about Niro returning to Konoha and all that hooha, but don't worry! I meant like return to Konoha to help destroy it, probably by infiltrating it during the Chunin exams or some other time, he won't become a for real Konoha ninja again. He hates those bastards.

PS. If anyone actually knows how Hidan gets out of his ritual mode just review or PM me, I was just BSing the end of the ritual. By the way I'm writing this at two in the morning so I assure you there probably will be at least three grammatical errors so just inform me and I'll fix them, things like that bother me.

Thanks for Reading!

-KaosDemon


End file.
